


To Obey Your Alpha

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Animagus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Pack Dynamics, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: The Marauders become animagi for Remus, and after a while it becomes apparent that Sirius is affected by the pack dynamics far more than the rest happens. What happens when Sirius cant help but obey their alpha? What happens when Remus is careless with the orders he gives to Sirius?





	To Obey Your Alpha

Sirius hadn’t realised quite how much Remus’ being a werewolf, and his animagus being a dog would affect them outside of the full moon. The wolf was alpha in their little pack, Padfoot bound as his mate to follow his lead. This translated in their everyday lives as well, though the pull to please the wolf was less strong.

If Remus gave him a disapproving glance, Sirius would instantly feel guilty about whatever it was he had been doing. If Remus asked something, Sirius would do it (even if he complained about it). The two of them realised shortly after their first full moon as a couple and Sirius freaked. He hid from Remus for the entire day.

“Have you seen Sirius?” Remus asked James, walking into the dorm.

“Not since breakfast, why?”

“Think he’s avoiding me,” Remus replied.

“Why?” James asked, perplexed. Padfoot had been following Moony around, if not physically, then with his eyes for months. James couldn’t think of any reason for him to start avoiding Remus. Unless he’d finally figured out he actually had feelings for their friend.

Remus sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Have you noticed lately that he actually does things I tell him?”

“I guess,” James said, so Remus had noticed that too. James had thought it was just his crush.

“I think it’s a wolf thing, and I think he does too, and it’s freaked him out.”

“What do you mean, a ‘wolf’ thing?” James asked, frowning.

“We’re like a pack, the four of us. The wolf is the alpha. I don’t think it affects you or Peter, because you’re not pack animals… but Padfoot…” He trailed off and James’ eyes widened.

“You mean, you could literally tell him to jump off a cliff, and he’d do it?”

“I don’t know, I hope not.” Remus raked his fingers down his face. “Oh God, I’m going to have to stop being sarcastic if he’s going to take everything literally from now on.”

James smirked at him, before digging around in his trunk for the map. “Here, think you should probably find him if this is really happening.”

“Ugh, why is this my life?” Remus groaned, falling back on his bed and opening the map.

“I dunno mate. You must’ve done something truly evil in a past life.”

Remus huffed a laugh and scanned the map, quickly spotting Sirius’ unmoving dot in a third floor broom cupboard. He jumped to his feet and jogged to said spot, opening the door cautiously. Padfoot looked up at him from his spot curled on the floor.

“Hey Pads,” Remus reached out to scratch behind the dogs ears. “Can we talk about this?”

The dog shifted, Remus’ hands tangling in the boys hair instead. “I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back. “I didn’t know this would happen.”

“I know,” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his knees. “And I don’t think I mind, not really. It just scared me a bit.”

“I know.” Remus nodded. “I never wanted you to lose your freedom to me.” He slid down the wall to sit beside his boyfriend.

“Is there any way to- stop?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t know,” Remus admitted softly. “It’s not like we knew this was coming. I understand if you don’t want-”

“Screw that Rem. We’re not breaking up,” Sirius said before he even got the words out.

Remus blew out a shaky breath. “Thank you.” Sirius snuggled into his side in response. “You know I’d never ask you to do something you really didn’t want to do, right Siri?”

“I know Rem.”

“And you can just kick me or something if you really object.”

“You know I will.” Sirius grinned. He pulled away and kissed Remus. “Sorry for freaking out.”

“It’s okay, I kind of did too.”

…

It was much later that they realised there was a very specific tone of voice that caused Sirius to obey him. This may or may not have been the first time they had sex.

If ever James and Sirius were having a fight, James would plea, “make him stop Moony.” And Sirius would momentarily look like a kicked puppy because “it isn’t fair, how am I supposed to win fights with James cheating like that?” But Remus would raise his hands and refuse to get involved, to Padfoot’s relief and Prongs’ disappointment.

“How’d you do it?” Lily asked him one day as they watched their boyfriends scrap.

“Hmm?” he said, copying a phrase down from the book he was reading.

“Get the infamous Sirius Black to do what you tell him.”

Remus grinned. “Magic and bribery.”

Lily burst into laughter.

…

After The Prank in their fifth year Remus stopped talking to Sirius. This went on for weeks and weeks until finally Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. He went to Remus, begging for forgiveness. 

Remus, overwhelmed and angry that Sirius had tried to push him into forgiveness before he was ready, unthinkingly told Sirius to go kill himself, using the alpha voice. Twenty minutes later, when he had calmed down slightly, he realised what he had done and raced to find him.

He found him in a pool of his own blood inside a supply cupboard.

“Oh shit, Sirius!” He raced inside and fell to his knees, quickly muttering the spell to heal lacerations. Sirius lay limply in his arms. “Oh fuck. ‘m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Sirius!” he said frantically, slapping his mate in the face. Not sure what else to do, he tried the alpha voice. “Sirius Black, wake up now.” And the animagus stirred in his arms. “Oh thank god,” Remus said, sniffing as tears raced down his face.

Sirius blinked up at him, confused and groggy. Remus pulled him into his arms and carried him to the hospital wing.

“Remus dear, what happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked as Remus laid Sirius down on the bed. 

“We were fighting. I told him to- to… he slit his wrists.” 

Madam Pomfrey immediately set about making a blood replenishing potion and Remus collapsed into the chair by his bedside.

“I’m so sorry Pads.”

“My fault,” Sirius mumbled, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

“No Pads, it’s mine. I broke my promise. I ordered you to-”

“I broke mine first,” he said, cringing away from the anger he didn’t want to see in Remus’ response.

“I’ve been trying to forgive you, I have,” Remus whispered and Sirius’ hand twitched as if to take his hand. Remus hesitated for a moment before he did so.

“I know. I’m a prat and I don’t think before I speak and I nearly got you killed- which I guess makes us even now I s’pose. But it’s my fault, all of this. And I’m sorry for making you angry, I just, I couldn’t deal with the silence any more. I don’t know how to deal with things, I just lash out.”

“Shh,” Remus reached out to stroke Sirius’ hair, and, despite everything, Sirius relaxed at the touch. “Rest. I promise we’ll sort all this out in the morning.” On command Sirius’ eyes slipped shut and he fell into the first peaceful sleep he’d had since that fateful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.


End file.
